


I'll love you until my dying day

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years had passed...<br/>And they were still together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll love you until my dying day

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after Jana wrote her Destiel death fic  
> I had to do my own.  
> Well, I got a bit excited...  
> And this happened *throws herself off a roof*  
> I hope you guys enjoy my masochist writing  
> It's written by Clara and is unbeta'd 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, it's characthers or anything like that. I only write for my own masochist pleasure (and torture my friends)

The years had passed, Dean never believed he would last that much, but here he was, a seventy-seven year-old man with a repair shop – and hunting consultant in free time (which was most of the time nowadays). He had always believed he would die with a gun on his hand killing some monster. It had never crossed his mind he would be like this, with Cas in an small house in Kansas… After raising his kid (who had unfortunately take on hunting too – apparently it was really the family business). 

Cas had always been there for him. He was there when Dean finally realized how he felt about his best-friend, he had been there when they adopt the kid, when they got married – something ridiculous if asked Dean… But Cas wanted, so what could he do? He had been there when Sam died fifteen years ago and he was still there.  
It was not a secret that Dean believed he was going to die first… Cas was still an angel – a fallen one that’s true, but that shouldn’t make much of a difference. So when they found out the cancer, it had hit him like a train… After going through that much, a cancer would kill Castiel? Where angels, demons and monsters had failed, decease would succeed? It wasn’t fair. But it didn’t matter how he felt, the truth was, Cas was dying a bit every day. He had refused treatment – that stubborn son of a bitch – saying it was his time, that he wouldn’t fight it. It didn’t matter how many times Dean had begged him to at least try… The fallen angel had his mind set on that. 

It was an average afternoon, both of them sitting on the couch watching soap operas. Two old men together, the hunter - ex-hunter actually even if he didn’t believe you could ever quit the life – had his head against his husband’s chest. He liked to hear the heartbeats… Just to reassure that Cas was still there. Their hands were tangled together, resting on the blue-eyed man’s tights. Dean couldn’t pretend he was watching the TV, but he didn’t want to disturb Cas who had been meditating for the last twenty minutes. 

“Don’t be so sad…” The fallen angel said, caressing his lover’s hair with his free hand, and smiling. Dean should have known he was paying attention… Cas had always been watching over him. “It’s the unavoidable fate of every being…”

He didn’t want to hear all this resignation, he hated that he could fight and kill whatever was killing the person he loved. “Shut up Cas. You’re not gonna die on me, understand?”

There was no answer… Because they both knew, Cas had sensed it a week ago, that this was going to be it. But that didn’t mean Dean could control those stupid tears running down his cheeks. It wasn’t fair that he would outlive Cas… Only God knew how much he would have to wait until he could join him in Heaven. The first thing Castiel made him promise was that he would not kill himself after the fallen angel was gone. He would not go to Hell again… 

“Tomorrow is your birthday Cas…”He whispered, kissing the other man’s chest. He didn’t want to think that Cas wouldn’t be there for his birthday tomorrow… That when people arrived it wouldn’t be to celebrate he had become a human but to mourn his death. All he wanted was one day more. 

“I won’t last until tomorrow… You know it.”

“It’s not fair Cas.”

“I know you don’t believe it’s fair, but it’s my time…”

“Why does it have to be?” He knew the answer, they had this conversation more than once, but he couldn’t… He just couldn’t accept this. 

“I’ve had a happy life, even with all the bad things… And there is a balance Dean, things come and things go… It’s my turn to go.” He sounded too weak when he spoke, and that frightened the hunter even more. 

“But I don’t wanna be alone Cas… I can’t lose you once more you son of bitch – Please Cas… I love you…” He couldn’t… his parents where gone, Bobby was gone, Ellen and Jo had left a long time ago, Sammy was gone and even Charlie was gone… He couldn’t lose Cas too. He felt ridiculous begging, but he just… 

“I never really left you… And I never will Dean. We’ll be waiting for you…” He never finished whatever he wanted to say, his grip grew lighter and his breath begun to fade.

And then the heartbeats stopped. 

Just like that, Dean lost the one person who had done everything for him…. The one person he would never stop loving.


End file.
